glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue - A Different Door of Fate (CF)
The Mushroom World was a fast growing society. In many ways, it was an aberration to where they had stood for over two thousand years. Hundreds of years were spent in the same, monologous rule of the Clubba Empire. Even after the Empire fell after six hundred years of limited advancements, the six Kingdoms - and later seven, with the addition of the Koopa Kingdom - who replaced it were not much better. Hundreds more years were spent, until a new dawn arose in the early thirteenth century. The method of science. For once in the Mushroom World's life, the species on the planet were dedicated to the advancement of the understanding of the world around them. So many classical myths were debunked - "it's impossible to fly heavier than air," "you can't break the sound barrier," "the traits you are born with are purely chance." But in many ways, by treating science as the sole way of understanding the world, the Mushroomians of that glorious era were committing the same mistake. For science was just one side of the same coin, on which on the hidden, darker side, lay the understanding of magic. Magic had long been hated in the Clubba era of the Mushroom World, a prejudice that was exacerbated by the appearance of the Shadow Queen in the early eleventh century. The Magikoopas, species that were adept at magic and existed for that reason, were burned alive in these dark times. The source of their power lay in their magic sceptre. True understanding of magic and what it stood for only appeared in the Mushroom World in the early twentieth century. A young, whimsical scientist from Sarasaland, then a sub-Kingdom of the Mushroom Kingdom, Professor Elvin Gadd, earned the highest academic honours in physics, chemistry and many other sciences. While Elvin Gadd would later be known for his unquenchable thirst to understand why ghosts and Boos were able to leave imprints of themselves on the waking world, his first dawn was through flight. The Mushroom World moved from perceiving the World as flat and sailing as the only method to travel the world, to space travel and a world that could be travelled easily. In a matter of a decade. Before the next three decades were out, time travel was not beyond the brighest Magikoopas. Science and magic had truly exploded. And now, in the early twenty-first century, science and magic were being united in ways that the greatest mind of the past century, Professor Elvin Gadd, could not have fathomed just a century before. The birth of Ludwig von Koopa in 1990 accelerated the process beyond belief; the young prodigy held science in one hand and magic in the other, becoming more adept at magic than the best Magikoopas, and more adept in all the sciences than even E Gadd himself. With Sarasaland and the Koopa Kingdom eternal enemies, collaboration between Elvin Gadd and Ludwig was rare. Still, when it was possible, the two scientists advanced their thinking much better than either could do alone. Theory after theory, magic and science united in one theorem was proposed between the two of them. Neither could agree, until their mission was collectively halted in 2021. Elvin Gadd, aging and in failing health, was ready to pass on. After his extensive studies with ghosts, he knew that he would not stay behind as one. Ludwig too, soon had more pressing issues than science, for the death of his father Bowser Koopa in the same year thrust him into Kingship of the Koopa Kingdom. The project filtered out in the next year, although many scientists tried to pick it up, none had the ability. The Mushroom World was often a tale of choosing between the many doors of fate. In the Glitz Pit, trapped from the world for six years, a Clubba found himself at one of these doors. He had been alone in his mind for six years, ranging in emotions from despair, fury and disbelief. In many ways, he had found a dead end, rather than a handle at the other side. He could give up, or he could not. He knew which one he'd choose.